An important consideration in the design of automatic fastening machines is reduction in the overall cycle time for installation of a fastener. This can involve aspects of the movements of individual tools and other components of the machine.
Other important considerations involve forces encountered by machine components such as the pressure foot and the need to orient clamping tools to accommodate shapes of details being fastened.